Splinter's Turtle Tots, A to Z
by Pen-Woman
Summary: TMNT 2K12! Let's go back in time, a time where the Turtles are Tots. We will see how these remarkable people turn into the unlikeliest of family. Warning: Fem!Mikey, that's all. This cover belong to JohnYume from DeviantArt.
1. A for Anew

Challenge #1: A for Anew

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*Flashbacks*

Quote about Anew

Letting go of the past is like lifting a heavy weight off your shoulders. It allows you to finally move on and start a new life…Quote found in .

Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me it belongs to Nickelodeon Animation. Be warned Michelangelo is born a girl in this Drabble, if you feel uncomfortable with the whole genderbending thing then please leave and if you leave a rude feedback I will report it and block you for good, that is not a warning it's a promise.

* * *

Fire.

Fire are everywhere, the blazing heat hurt his skins, its burning his heart, eating away his soul.

This evil fire has taken away all that is precious to him and it'll forever haunt him in his nightmares, and it's all because of one man who he thought of him as more than a friend. He was his brother he could ever asked for, but now he has become into someone unrecognizable, he revealed his true form, a form of an angry beast consumed by jealousy and loathing and attacked him in the dead of the night.

The unforgettable dying scream from his beloved and kind Tang Shen died by blind angry monster as she has shielded him from the slashing blow, and then his sweet and darling Miwa got buried under the rumble and flames with cry of fright is the last thing he heard from her.

Gone, all is gone his family, his clan, his honor all gone, and now his humanity to add to his shame.

All he asked that he starts over a new life by leaving the past behind him by leaving his homeland and to the Big Apple, NYC. But he still feel so lonely in a new land so he thought up of buying a pet to keep him company, and that when he saw these adorable four baby turtles that he always adore since he was a child and they are selling them all four with reasonable price.

He was supposed to return home with his new pets, that was his original plan, but that strange man in suit had cease him from going home. He was reeking with horrible dread that sent shiver right down his spine, something was critically wrong with the man.

He should've chose the wise decision to ignore this and be on his way without brewing trouble, he could've chose it…but he cannot let it go because for all he knew the man may cause harm on innocents, it's not a hunch it is a certain. He followed while he is sealing his fate to the point of no return.

Never in his entire lifetime or in way of thinking that would he, Hamato Yoshi, live his life in underground with filth of the sewers as renovated man-sized rat?!

Is this what life has to offer for him? To shun him from the world above away from human's cruel judgmental eyes, what did he do to deserve such way? Such question is pointless now.

He sat there looking down at his unfamiliar hands, slim, pink, and his fingernails have turn to claws. He no longer feels his skin but fur he can touch it is strange and yet it frightens him.

The face he saw in his reflection showed him a long muzzle and pink snout, fur are brown, black, and white donated on his face, whiskers that can't stop twitching. However, his red-brown eyes are still the same; he still has the eyes of a man but with body of a rat.

Has he finally doomed for? Is this the life he will stay in bitter cold loneliness without other choices? Perhaps, it seems this is his fate now, Hamato Yoshi is no more.

Suddenly, he was startled by a tiny chirping noise that shattered his misery. He looks down and his eyes locked on the brightest star of blue eyes, and it belonged to one year old humanized turtle girl.

He wasn't alone when he got mutated, his pets was unfortunate as him that they got splashed by that strange glowing ooze substance. The ooze had turned him into a rat while the turtles has, in some bizarre way, evolved them into…children.

One of them have woken up from the slumber that happened to be a little girl, she keeps gazing at him with marvel while the bigger turtles, her older brothers are sound asleep. Yoshi couldn't live with himself if he forsaken them in cruel world while they are defenseless, he carried them in his arms with his body is protesting with pain and used his Ninja skills to escape.

He can no more call her…a pet, she is now a child, a child made by accident that he had no clue on what to do with them? He should feel responsible for them since he was the one who put them in this situation in the first place, but the thought of it hurt his heart even worse.

These children have reminded him of his lost Daughter Miwa, his poor child has not seen much in the world and died so very young, she died at the tender age of one. How ironic this turns out that these children are the same age as Miwa which add unpleasant harm in his heart.

He heard another chirping sound and this time it's closer than he remembered, and he feels a light weight shifting on his lap. He looks down with surprised face and to watch as a little child trying to get comfortable, as soon as she seated she looks up at him with wide eyes of immense curiosity.

Yoshi could not remove his gaze from her but he blinks at her in wonder on why is she looking at him this way? From the way she is staring she seems to be studying him by looking through his eyes, her chubby green face is nulled and voided of emotions except she is concentrating.

Yoshi doesn't know how much seconds has passed until she reels closer to him till her small hands touch his face as she starts to caresses him soothingly, Yoshi is nevertheless surprised by her action her hands as soft as feathers feeling his face inch by inch and without averting her gaze from him because if she does she will lose whatever she is searching.

Then she glided her hands to his chest, where his Yoshi's heart is beating. It beats steadily and strongly under her palms of her hands, and then her nulling stare had turn into understanding like a fulfillment. Then to Yoshi's extra surprise the little female turtle smile, a smile that reaches her eyes, wide and beautiful and adorable all at once but that is not what surprised Yoshi. It's what she said.

"Da Da!" a simple has sends him an awakening, and awakening of what he thoughts he would never hear. This child had called him, no, had seen him as her Father.

A smile she wore is still there as her hands still on his chest and her word of "Da Da" did not wish to stop because she is waiting for him to respond.

Then something familiar in his heart has reached him warmed him through him like the sun, the sensation of being a Father.

"Da Da?" a new voice has caught his ears and turn to stare three pair of eyes staring at him with unconditional fondness.

One turtle with deep ocean eyes who he believed is the oldest stood up and wobble his way to him in easy steps, he fell on his butt a couple of times but he didn't give up till he reaches him, and finally he grasp the closest thing to him is his Da Da's arm and spoke up with smile of his own.

"Da Da!" he pressed his face against his new Father's arm.

Then another boy turtle with much darker eyes than Yoshi's eyes he stared at the scene unfold him with calculated look on his face before he too wobbles his way to his new found Father. He took a seat right next to his sister when she moved away; she started talking to him in chirping sound that only he and the rest understand. Then the boy with dark eyes places his hand on Yoshi's chest and smile as well revealing gabbing tooth, very cute.

Then the last turtle with emerald green eyes has putted his brave face, which it's actually pretty adorable for brave little guy. Like his other siblings he wobbles his way but once he reaches Yoshi he stood there, debating on what to do. Or to more accurate he seems to be battling against his mind and the more he thinks the more red he gets on his face, this boy act tough around others just to show that he is, well, tough.

After much debating battle in his head and his face has already starting burning him up like fire, he simply grabbed Yoshi's free hand and then he places it on his head and without looking at him.

Yoshi can tell that this boy is going to be hard to handle with, for the fact of the matter, that he will be the one with attitude, but underneath his tough exterior there is a diamond shine brilliantly. Yoshi smile down to his new son as he gently stroking his head, and the little boy turtle has a tiny ghost of smile on his face.

These children, these wonderful gifts have stolen his heart within seconds by their kind innocence, the pain that lingered in his soul, the fire that had burned him has healed by these precious angels. These precious life forms are God's answer, he prayed to God to earn him another chance in life, a new meaning to live for.

Perhaps the accident that had been accrued was no accident; it was a second chance for him to have a family, to love, to honor, and to protect, and he will protect them even it costs his life for them.

"Da Da?" the little girl had called him with the same big smile as before and respond him by giving her his smile of his own and he replied.

"Yes…from this point forward I am your Father, my dearest little ones."

Yoshi is embracing his life with his four children and he will never let them go.

Anew.

* * *

I'm challenging myself in drabble of A to Z and I hope you will like it, and see you guys next time on the next chapter of the drabble.


	2. B for Beginning

Challenge #2: B for Beginning

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*_Flashbacks_*

New Beginning

No, this is not the beginning of a new chapter in my life; this is the beginning of a new book! That first book is already closed, ended, and tossed into the seas; this new book is newly opened, has just begun! Look, it is the first page! And it is a beautiful one!...by C. JoyBell C.

Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me it belongs to Nickelodeon Animation. I will warn you again if someone is new, anyone who has any objection with gender bending then kindly do not read it, and if anyone leaves a hateful comment in my story I will not hesitate to report as an abuse. Let us begin in a new chapter of Splinter's Turtle Tots.

* * *

Splinter was completely ready to be a Father, to take on role with pride and joy; he hardly contains his excitement when his precious daughter Miwa has come into his world. He would raise her into a beautiful, independent, kind woman. Then he would gladly train her under his wings and turn her into a skilled Ninja, and give her a weapon that holds the symbol of a Hamato Clan, the Tessen the bladed fan.

He had it all planned out for his Daughter but all of it was gone in instant when…**_he_** took it all, and left him with nothing.

But life has offered him a new chance to gain what has been lost, to be a Father again with four beautiful children, and he doesn't care if they are mutated hybrid of human and turtle he would still love them unreservedly.

However, when he had Miwa it was tiring but with four mutated turtle children he is dead tired.

They are four times the energy, four times louder, and four times the trouble they get into. Poor Splinter is dog-tired…I mean, rat-tired? Whatever, the point is Splinter is dead-beat while keeping his children out of trouble.

All of them get sad whenever they upset their new Father and it breaks Splinter's heart to see them sad, he never wanted to scold at them and to see them reduce to tears but they need to know what is right and what is wrong.

It's harder than anything he faced, his patience and perseverance are wearing thin, and his headache feels like its splitting. But the worst of it all that he keeps saying no, don't do that, and don't eat that, that he didn't give them their name yet.

Splinter is having difficulties of naming his new children, he thought he should name them in Japanese name at first, but he dismissed that thought. He left Japan to start a new life and naming them in Japanese is out of the question, but he will stay traditional like teaching them to speak his language, share his history to them as well as annual festivals, and many other things to share with his sons and daughter.

In time he will teach them, but now he have more pressing matters, his children deserve a name to be called to, and a name that will determine their personality traits, and it has to be special.

It was another night for Splinter after breaking in his own apartment to bring more of his belongings for him and his children and many other items in which people labelled them worthless. His Ninja skills has be enhanced thanks to the Rat's ability to see the darkness, including his smell and hearing for any sign of danger, it was strange but successful and able to return home much early.

He know he was not supposed to leave them all by themselves while they are sleeping, but his children needed food, water, and many other things they mostly need. His new home is start to feel like a home, well, except the kitchen need a refrigerator, maybe he can bring his television from his apartment for his children to keep them entertain, and most importantly he needs to fix the heater. His children may have the appearance of a human being but they are still reptiles, and cold-blooded reptiles don't do so well in bitter cold and in the sewers it's colder than up there. Cold will slow down everything in his children, their lungs, and their hearts. Then they can't eat food and digest food, they'll be like sleeping but still awake, but they will not survive if they don't have anything to keep them warm. So the best he can do right now is to fix the heater before time.

He soon found the entrance to his home as he quicken his pace, he went in and his sight greeted him with the same just the way he left it, but his mind is set on his children. He put down all the needs down and walks to the bedroom where his children are slumbering. He found the room where he left the door slightly ajar, he peeks to see but what he found inside is three children sleeping but one awake. He recognizes him as the eldest brother; he is looking down on them like he's...guarding them because of the look on his face, his face shows seriousness to make sure they're safe and sound as they continue sleeping.

Splinter's surprise alter into kind and gentle smiling face instead of censorious frown, just seeing his little boy watching over his younger sibling like a hawk has touched his heart.

Most common thing about children that they fear the darkness like there is a monster is lurking within the shadows to get them when a parent is not around to protect them. But not him, he sat there on his knees with his eyes glued on them and not what's around him because he had no time to be scared.

The blue-eyed turtle boy knew from the beginning that his father is out to bring more things for him, his two little brothers, and his baby sister. But, while he's out there he decided that he should take role as a watchful protector till his father return home, but he will go to sleep before his father knew he stayed awake in late hour of the night. Too bad, that plan of his has been backfired when said father is outside of his room, watching him.

Splinter stood there and watch till he had enough and it's time to make his appearance known, he quietly pushes the door and enters his children's room as the blue-eyes turtle jumped in alarm, but he relaxed when he saw it was his father. Relived as he is, his father now caught him green-handed and wide-awake and now he will face a dreaded punishment and words of strict reproach for staying up late. He arises up but he put his head down in shame and not looking directly at his father's eyes as he waited for whatever he has to say.

As he waited for the harsh scolding from his father but the longer he waited it never came, all but silence hanging over in the room. He looks up and he is surprises to see his father is smiling so gently right to him.

While the tiny boy is confused when he almost jumped in scare when something has wrapped around his one arm, he turned away from his father to see what's on his arm and discovers it was his brother with gleaming forest green eyes. He was astonished to see his brother who always looks very mean is now giving his new father a mean look, and at the same time he tighten his arms around his big brother's, protecting him, and never let him go.

Splinter simply watches this display of brotherly affection had brought warmth filling his body like setting beside the fireplace on cold day, and not to mention it is absolutely cute.

However, the older boy's young brother must've knew all along what his older brother has been doing during the night and other nights before, that is why he's defending his brother because…because he don't want to see him sad and that's the last thing he wanted to see. He will protect him from anyone and anything, even his own father too.

Splinter remark his second son, he is brave like a protector ready to defend from everything and he is so very young. He brings a smile on his furred face and spoke to them steadily.

"Do not worry little one, I was never going to punish your brother. In reality, I am very proud to both of you!" The boys are stunned to hear him say this, because for a moment they thought their father will be very disappointed in them for being awake in late of night. Then Splinter come closer to them; bend down to their levels, place both hand on each of his sons, and spoke to his eldest son first.

"You have disobeyed my order, but only because you did out of pure intention to look after your little brothers and your littlest sister while I'm away. You take honor and pride to protect your family, and you are very brave, my son." Splinter spoke with truth and full of pride, and the little boy with deep blue eyes is astonished and flustered with red dusting over his cheeks in embarrassment and happiness to receive from his father's beautiful praise, and it's the best thing he ever received that he smiles so shyly as he holds his cheeks and giggles.

Splinter must remain impassive and in control or else he will burst into cooing his baby son, he is a master ninja, and highly trained in body and mind, and yet he feels himself shaking to hold himself together. He coughed and breathes through his nose before he turns to his second son, who looks at his father with pending anticipation.

"My little boy, I had my worries when you keep your distance away from your siblings and I let a cloud of thought that you might have dislike to your siblings, but I was wrong. You have relived me when you defended your older brother from me; you show me you have strong love and passion for your family, which I am proud of you my son." The emerald eyed boy is in daze and turned away from his father with bashful red beet covering his cheeks, and then and before Splinter knew the boy turn back to face his father again, and he smiled so big. It surprised Splinter to the extent because this is the first time he ever see him smile and his smiles are rarely and hidden, but this is the best smile he got and his fatherly heart melt at the sight, with that he smiles to him in return.

Then the sound of twin laughter is heard and three heads turn to face big brown eyes shining in the dark and little girl is singing with laughter and eyes shimmering like twinkling starlight.

Look like sleeping is simply out of the question now since now all of his children are awake.

He settled himself comfortably having his legs crossed and getting his little ones comfortable, all of them want to set close to Splinter like their life depending on them. Their little feet are stomping his thighs but Splinter show no trace of discomfort, until they finally they settled in. The blue-eyed boy is sitting on his father's right thigh; turtle tot with beautiful green eye is setting on Splinter's left thigh, and then the last two youngest are sitting with his legs wrapped around them.

He brought his scavenging items to show his children and he smiles to see fascination and wonder mixing on their faces as if they are getting gifts, he also noticed his third son with brown/reddish eyes is carefully and studying a book delicately with his eyes and touch. But the most fascinating thing his third son done is the letters he look upon them like he had discovered a lost treasure. Letters and words on the cover of the book seem to entrance the little boy as his hand caress each letter with his fingertip like a flowing river.

Splinter's ears hear a sweet gasp coming from his youngest daughter and look to see her grasping a box and inside it full of bright and beautiful colors of crayons. Splinter happened to found them by sheer luck, and by the dumpster. He took them for his children and his daughter show great admiration the longer she stares at them as she can't wait to open them and use them.

Good thing he brought endless stack of papers with him, otherwise his daughter will use them on different matters.

Splinter look to see if there is more scavenging items left or has his children took everything before he can? However, he got his answer when his touch something made out of heavy cloth. He pulled it out and to see it was a book. He remembers this book he found it near the storm drain, and it's entitled as The Renaissance Art in bold font.

He opens the book and looks in perfect condition, how can someone throw away such a good book? There is many pictures of paintings, sculptors, and they are done by famous and well-known artists of their times.

He keeps flipping pages till his eyes caught of a man with long beard by the name of Leonardo da Vinci. A brilliant inventor and famous artist of Mona Lisa, but his name seems to caught Splinter's attention the most. The name Leonardo mean brave lion, and then he turn away from the book to look at his eldest son playing with color-drained toy car.

It occurred to Splinter that name seem to fit rightly to him like he found a missing part of him, and it's also because his showed him that he can watch over his family without fear.

"Leonardo." Even by saying his name seems to roll well in his tongue, and it encouraged finding another name.

He flips some more pages in easy pace taking the time to find the perfect name with a meaning till he found one. A young man with curly hair that reaches at the end of his neck, and wearing a black hat is staring back at him with an impassive look. Splinter look at the man's name and his name is Raffaello Sanzio, he is also an Italian painter but also an architect. His works of clarity and composition are greatly admired as great high Renaissance. But, Splinter is greatly admired by the meaning of his name, the name Raffaello or by most others who call him Raphael means God has healed.

It come to him like a rush as soon as he look down at his second son who owns two green orb of intensity, the little boy show that he can get easily emotional and he is not afraid to express them, even if most expression are anger. But he is ready to defend and protect his family from anyone that bring bad and worse with them to hurt his family, and he will heal what has been hurt like the time when held Splinter's hand and put it on his head, in a way like a hug.

He healed Splinter where it hurts him and he will continue to heal his family when needed, which it comes to his decision that he bestow him a name.

"Raphael!" An ideal name for his passionate son.

Splinter nodded in approval and to feel happiness that the choice of the names he chose connects so well with his two sons, now all that is left is one son and one daughter.

A rapt breathe was inhaled and sounded causes Splinter to rotate his neck fast in thinking that one of his children got hurt, but to his relief it was nothing of the sort. It was his third son that alarmed his heart unintentionally, but it was because of the book he have is the one that caused the boy to smile so open wide and eyes full of naked amazement.

The book that lay on the floor is a children's animals Pop-Out book, the little boy must've been surprised when he opened the book to find something rise up. The boy is entirely amazed to see that there is such book like this that he laughs lightly while he observes and studies the pop-out pictures and the words on it, and he's not alone who is fascinated by the book.

Splinter's littlest girl is lured by the book with cute little animal pictures like a moth drawn to the flames, the reddish brown-eyed boy noticed his little sister also liked the book, and look at her with aloof look. Splinter thought his son would whine in dissent and not let her have his book, but it proves Splinter wrong when the boy smile and shows her the book, and willing to share his discovery to her.

Oh, how warmed Splinter's heart to the extent to watch his son pointing and showing his baby sister the pictures of all kind of animals. His son is teaching his sister like he already learned what he had known. Splinter watched them for some time before he returns to the book in his hands to find a name for two remaining children, till he found it.

Statue of a man goes by the name of Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi was better known as Donatello, a famous Renaissance sculptor, and his artworks are form of flawless and precise. Also, his name means Gift from God, and that is then he knew who will he name Donatello after, and it's his third son.

Splinter believes in his son's intelligence, his gifted mind will share and give to his family and to the world. There is no doubt in his mind.

"Donatello."

And now, Splinter is down to one child, his little, energetic, and ecstatic girl who she can't sit still no matter how many times Splinter told her to.

She is adventurous, imaginative in playing, she adapts quickly for change, and the love for something new and exciting. But she own a compassionate heart, her bright optimism has never fail to bring a smile on everybody's faces it is like it's her sworn duty to make everyone smile. Let's not forget how immensely kind she is, she would hug her big brothers whenever they cry or feel sad and kiss all those tears away.

She is the air for them to breathe in, she is gentleness, her laughter is their music, and she is Daddy's little angel…angel!

It came to Splinter like a tidal wave and turn to look at the book and flips. He remembers he saw a painter with name close to a meaning of an angel; he keeps on flipping the pages till he found it.

The Renaissance painter and sculptor Michelangelo Buonarroti, was the man who created such great works of art as the statue of David and the mural on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. And the meaning of his name is 'Who is like God an angel.' It is a beautiful name but it is a boy's name, but perhaps he can call her this.

"Michelangela…Yes, it is a perfect name."

And there he have it, his children are now named after the great Renaissance artists as if he have found their lost pieces of their puzzle, and Splinter smiles in his success and look down on his children all playing happily and joyfully while they are feeling content, safe, and loved by their father.

Their mutation was prologue of their story. However, when a father gave names to four extraordinary children mean they will begin their first chapter of their story of love, faith, hope, and glory as they live through it.

Beginning.

* * *

And I am done!...I mean wow; I pour a lot of feels in this chapter. As if you all have noticed that I did change Mikey's girl name to Michelangela and I have a reason for this. You must check my new poll on top of my profile, and vote. That's all and stay tune for the upcoming chapter of Splinter's Turtle Tots.


	3. C for Cake

Challenge #3: C for Cake

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*_Flashbacks_*

Birthday Cake

Take this birthday cake, it is the ultimate truth and essence of life, discover it.

Every moment you are taking birth. Mind it my dear here and you are in the circle of constant change, you are to understand the eternity.

Essential nectar is love. Here in this life, my dear take it, it is with you, always since your very birth.

Waste not any time. Take this birthday cake - love…by gajanan mishra.

Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me it belongs to Nickelodeon Animation. I will warn you again if someone is new, anyone who has any objection with gender bending then kindly do not read it, and if anyone leaves a hateful comment in my story I will not hesitate to report an abuse. Let us begin a new chapter of Splinter's Turtle Tots.

* * *

Days has passed in very slow pace, but with rewarding effort for Splinter to see his children all grown. It made him glow with pride and joy.

His four children will be turning two at age, and each of them has shown to their father of how bright and intelligent his children are baring for him to see.

Every parent will be dazzled by seeing how their children's mind progress and have the capability and the means to use, see, and understand for their life to start. But, Splinter's children are something special that their intellectual has exceeded the mind of a human child.

Splinter thought at first, was the strange glowing ooze that may have, in some way, enhanced their intelligence beyond human comprehension. Although, Splinter has doubt that the strange substance was the source of enrichment, but that didn't stop him from being overflowing with dazzle.

They are explorers to meet new things by sight, smell, and touch. They learn quicker, they understand better, and their spoken communication are undertaking. They can still chirp and click in their tongue to communicate each other but it has becoming less and less of use.

As of this moment, Splinter is showing his children flash cards with bright colorful pictures of ABC, numbers, shapes, animals, and many other joyful things to see and learn. But his son Donatello is most eager to learn, he is like a little cute sponge absorbing all things he learned, he even have all the books he likes so much in which Splinter gave it to him for his entertainment, and to keep him from wondering off and poking something that labeled dangerous.

Splinter relishes and adores seeing his children are eager to learn from him, deepening the bond of love between them and creating a new memory to cherish them forever.

And to think it's almost to the end of the year.

However, the day that is coming to end the year and, at the same time, the beginning of the new one is the exact same day where the accident has turn into greatest miracle. Tomorrow is the day where they all became what they are now, a birth of a new family.

Splinter is softly smiling as he looks at the day on the calendar. He is looking forward to this day but at the same time, he is saddened.

He is not saddened about his mutation and he'll never be a man again. On the contrary, he is most saddened that his children will never have the opportunity to celebrate their date of birth, or to be more accurate their mutation day.

The day they mutated they are now part of the world, in which they merge as man and turtle, and be someone that can make the world a much better place. This particular day must be rejoicing for being born.

But, how can he rejoice this beautiful day if he didn't have the one thing that makes the day rejoicing? A cake.

A cake is a simple symbol that's delicious and the day that you come of new age, as we place a number of candles equal to our age, and wishing a blissful and happier new year of life.

It is a forever memorable affair.

However, it saddens Splinter that he can't give his children their very first birthday celebration. He wanted to celebrate with his children to share his joy and happiness with them, showing his gratefulness when they became part of his life and rekindled when he was lost.

But because of their…**_circumstances_**, his children will never get to experience it. Cruelty had stripped from them as the children will never know this joyous occasion.

Meditation was supposed to empty his mind, relaxes the mind and body, and feel rejuvenate. But they've been invaded by the thought of his children's birthday that he could not give.

Then, the sound of four musical giggles has interrupted his meditation. When he heard his laughter, all the negativity that clouds over him was gone.

He had been in a half-complete dojo for quite a while now, so he better go check on his children. Once he exited the dojo, he found his children sitting and watching their all-time favorite show Barney.

They all look at him with a mesmerizing look on their faces, even Raphael look at it just by side glancing but his eyes twinkles with interest as he and his brothers and sister are watching and learning from their friendly dinosaur.

Splinter can only describe his children, they are significantly adorable.

However, that moment all too soon for his liking when the thought of birthday celebration come back with full force. It causes his ears to go down a sign of him being melancholic. Splinter must find resolution for his children; he wants them to have the best of everything in the world.

"Daddy! Daddy!" His new and littlest girl rushed into him and give him a hug, but her arms are too short to wrap around Splinter's leg so the best she can do in this current state, is to hug his robe. Splinter can only smile down to his sweet little girl.

"Daddy! Come, come. Watch Barney." She tugs her father's robe, inviting him to watch her favorite children show with her, and she is giving him her big, wide-opened, super baby blue eyes of absolute adorability, in which he will never ever, ever say no to her.

Inside Splinter's subconscious, he is crying, squealing, and laughing like a giggling school girl of how adorable his daughter is. He cleared his throat before he replies.

"Alright, alright." He accepts her invention and little Michelangela is cheering her hooray as she pulls his robe to lead him to the living room as Splinter let her do it.

Once he reaches there he sits in the middle of the sofa comfortably, picking his daughter up, and sits her on his lap. Then, seconds later, the three boys upon seeing their father they left their sitting area and try to climb over the sofa to sit close to their father.

Donatello leaped like a toad and grabbed the fabric of the sofa to hold onto as he lifts himself up. He smiles of his success and sits right next to his rat dad and continue to watch Barney.

Raphael and Leonardo climbed over the sofa and just when they about to sit next to their father a fight has been unfold on whom going to sit next close to their dear dad. They balled their hands into little fists and they begin to hit at each other. Well, more like trying to land a punch as cute as they looked they're little fists can hurt when they swing fast.

Splinter raised his voice but not too loud and held much power of authority.

"No!" One word alone can make the time freeze in its place just like Leonardo and Raphael who froze; they almost curled into a ball and scrunched their faces almost ready to cry when they take a look on their father's face.

"I told you two many time and you still fight, you are brothers and brothers do not fight. They love each other no matter what." He is looking at them disappointedly for fighting over who get to sit next to him.

He has seen the way they fight and it's not cute or pleasant, they balled their hands into fists and they swing around to land a hit. Their swings are sloppy and clumsy but they swing fast and it can hurt, and that's the number one thing Splinter doesn't want to see it.

They both downcast in shame for what they did is wrong and made their father upset with them. Splinter softens when his ears caught a distinct whimper. It is his eldest son, Leonardo with his eyes are forming with small tears, sniffing, and very close to crying. Raphael is not whimpering or sniffing like his brother, on his face he is scowling but Splinter can see his lower lip is trembling and avoiding his father's gaze. Splinter sigh, feeling bad for yelling at them but they need to learn from right to wrong, he must teach them and make them understand from his point of view from the experience he went through, from the **_mistakes_** he made when he was a man…when he was a blind man.

Blindness and ignorance had engulfed him from stopping the tragedy that took place in the dark of the night when he fought his brother. They must learn what they mean for each other, to value one another with respect and love like any brother should for a brother.

Because a brother will fill your life where loneliness will never cease you, but if you lose your brother, in any way, is like losing a major part of who you are.

After Splinter took calming breathe and collect his thoughts, he then eases his voice to soothe his two son's sorrow.

"My sons, you must understand when I spoke to you it was out of concern and love for both of you. Resorting to aggression is not the answer but understanding and being cooperative is the key." He softly spoke to them, silencing their whimper and calming them down. Then, Splinter proceeds with a tender smile.

"And that's why I advise a solution. Leonardo, you will sit next to me, and Raphael you will sit on my shoulders, alright?" A solution is so simple that the little tots won't say no.

Leonardo and Raphael looked at their father, then at each other, and then they made a giggling music and crawl to the pointed spot that been selected by their father.

Things are now calm all thanks to Splinter as they continue to watch Barney, explaining the joy and importance of birthday. As Splinter watches the episode his ears dropped, stare at his children and thought again about his children's birthday.

He wants his children to enjoy this wonderful celebration with cake and gifts and it seems he can't give them that.

"Daddy." The little voice of his daughter brought him back from the depth of his mind and made him look down upon his little girl.

Michelangela had her knees bent on the soft cushion of the sofa with her hands on her lap, and she has her eyes twinkling like a star and Splinter knew too well that his little girl has a question that need answering from her father, and Splinter will gladly give her answer to her question. Splinter is bringing his smile and said.

"Yes, my daughter." Splinter placed all his attention to his daughter as he waits for her to continue with her question.

"Why birthday special?" Her question has got the attention of three of her brothers; they all abandoned their T.V watching and focus on Splinter as they are waiting for his answer.

It seems fortune was not in his favor or it dislikes him for some strange reason or did Michelangela develop the psychic power to read his mind. Nonetheless, he is in a situation where he, as a Ninja Master, cannot avoid it nor escape this. He is in a very tight situation.

Splinter's ears dropped as he releases a sigh, he guessed there is no other option but to tell them about the birthday.

"A birthday is special because it is a time of celebration of one's birth. It is a special time to celebrate with a special person because his birth and existence had made a wonderful influence in people's lives in family and friends, moreover, no matter how young or old they be they are still in the eyes of their Father and Mother, are still their child, and they will be reminded of the day every single year." That concludes Splinter's explanation of Birthday and chuckled at the sight before him. Four of his darling children are struck with big awe, eyes have grown big and in them are sparkling like starlight and their jaws have dropped down, wide open like a cod fish.

Michelangela is the first to break the magical silence as she climbs onto her Father and Splinter is laughing joyfully when his sweet daughter leaped into his arms and said in her positive tune.

"Daddy, daddy! When me and bwathers birthday?" Her smile is so contagious that all her brothers are smiling, too. All of them are eager to know.

"Tomorrow, my children." He replies to them, calmly but smiling. All of them gasp in exclamation then all the four little turtle are huddling together in circle whispering to each other so their father won't hear.

Amusement is written all over Splinter's face as he watches his children whispering something and Splinter can really hear them thank those big rat's ears but he chose not to listen whatever they are going to do they probably wanted him to be surprised. Then, as soon as they're done they scattered away like leaves being carried by the wind.

Splinter look in each direction his children went with bewilderment expression before he shook his head at their antics. But he wondered what exactly they were planning on doing?

* * *

Another day went by and a new day has come.

Despite living in the dirty sewers and no sunlight can shed the dark away but he can tell thanks to the clock he found in pile of junks that been thrown in sewers. The protective glass of the clock is broken, probably by someone who throws it in anger but it still works perfectly well.

With time on the wall he is never about being too early or too late, and with time he can always know when it's time to eat and when it's time for their naps. That's the good part about it.

Splinter woke up immediately at eight o'clock sharp since his body is used to it, then he will do a stretch exercise to loosen his sore muscles first then he will go make breakfast, in other words, make more algae and worms…again.

The great Ninja Master sighs in a most irritating way and mutters in his head how he grew tired of eating the same disgusting gooey substance three times a day, and not to be reminded again from his stomach always gurgling angrily of digesting something so sticky and leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

Splinter really desires for something utterly good like…Pizza.

Splinter sighs again for wishful thinking and stood up from his futon, did his exercise, and strode to the kitchen to make breakfast. Once he slides the door open and enters the living room he, suddenly, froze right on his spot as he was greeted by the sight before him.

The kitchen is in a chaotic mess, everywhere he looks green goo, flour, and broken egg shells are painted all over the place and by the look of it, it will take hours to scrape them off. But, Splinter is really focusing right on the center of the chaos.

It is a two layer cake and it is unlike any cake he has never seen before. The cake is green and it is sagging as if the cake is being abused by the wrong type of ingredient and the vanilla and chocolate frosting of Betty Crocker that he got ( he stole them, actually.) have splattered the poor cake mercilessly, and with green it created an ugly clustered marble.

Splinter is plainly confused rather than being frustrated at the mess, he strode around eying up and down on the green cake and he has to take a wild guess he is most certainly knew who did all of this. Then his ears have caught a faint sound of padding feet and wheels screeching against the floor coming this way.

And soon enough, all his children each of them carrying cleaning supplies to clean the mess they've made. But they've stopped in their tracks when they saw their father standing in the kitchen next to the cake, the look on their faces that they are in big trouble and must've hoped they could clean the mess before Splinter wake up but now he's awake and they're in big trouble, well, except for Mikey who she smiles like radiant sunshine when she saw her father and greeted him with warm good morning.

"Ohayōgozaimasu." She said it loud and cheery.

"Anata ni ohayō sugimasu." Splinter replies with an amused smile and begins to ask questions.

"Would you mind explain to me about this…" when he directed his hand to the cake the cake start to look worse than ever when it starts to fall and melt, it kinda reminded him of the green witch being melted by water in the movie.

"…Cake?" Then the top layer of the cake has fallen on the counter with flapping sound thus the cake becomes less and less of a cake.

Splinter's turtle tuts are looking bashful and not staring at their three toes as if they've noticed it just now but they knew one of them have to tell him their reason for the mess and the cake. So Leonardo being the oldest step up and start explaining.

"Father, yesterday you said that birthday is special because it's for family and for someone who's born." Said Leonardo.

"Yes, I did say that." He showed his son that he's listening and will not get mad, and Leonardo proceeds.

"So, me and Raph and Donnie and Mikey made a cake today to celebrate our birthday together and with you father." He said with a beautiful gleam of sincerity in his eyes and Splinter was taken by surprise. He looks at Leonardo and then at his other children with the same gleam in their eyes as Leonardo, and then he noticed his children are covered in goo and flour from working so hard on the cake for them and for Splinter.

"Well, that's certainly a surprise but my children," He looks at them with amusement.

"On your birthday it is I should be the one who will make your cake to truly celebrate your new year." As he explained to them they tilt their heads and they are looking at him as if he answered them wrong, then Mikey spoke up.

"But Daddy, the cake is for all of us because you said when someone is born it become a birthday. So me and brothers were born and you too." Despite her vocabulary is off but what she said Splinter's heart skipped a beat and then it engulfed with sweet warmth. He looks at the cake in whole new light and in that moment he understood.

This green, melting, falling, messed-up cake has now become a light significant meaning.

A celebration of the birth of a new family that is him and his children after Splinter had journeyed through his life from happiness to tragedy from tragedy to accident and from accident to a miracle. And his angels had made another miracle and healed the pain of yesterday and brought a smile on his face.

"Very well, let's eat our cake, then we clean the kitchen, and afterward we will take a bath all together." When he said it the kids let out a big cheer of hooray they can eat cake and bath together as in Splinter will bring the pool big enough for all of them to swim, dip, and all the fun they could think of.

They've all seated as Splinter cut the cake and passes on to his children as they happily munch the sweet green delicacy and Splinter must admit the cake does taste a lot better with chocolate and vanilla frosting, who knew.

This is truly a memorable day for the Hamato family and Splinter could not wait for next year birthday.

Cake.

* * *

Well, I gave my all and I hope you guys like it and stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
